Intense Measures
by BloodOfAngelsX
Summary: Asylum Carnacious, the asylum for all people who have 'problems'. These people are not who they seem, some cut themselves for pleasure and others from pain. Some see illusions, others demons. Come read about the patients yourself, and realize how horrific
1. Insanity

Title- Intense Measures  
  
~ I don't own FF8, but I do own my ideas and settings. Er...I don't own the asylum though. Ah well, please enjoy.~  
  
Rated R For- Violence, language, slight suggestive themes, induced ill- minds and maybe slight yaoi in later chapters  
  
Author- BloodOfAngelsX.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOO------~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title- Insanity  
  
Chapter- One.  
  
~ The Asylum of The Insane ~  
  
I see them and I can feel them. I know I'm talking nonsense, but I can really see and feel them. Oh, my name is Ridel, Ridel Kinto. I'm seventeen years of age and I've been in this asylum for about four years of my life. I came when I had turned thirteen because I had finaly told my parents about 'them'. Who may you ask is 'them' ? Demonic beings who haunt my dreams and reality. I won't take you back to my first times here, I'm fast forwarding through these damned days of hell inside of the Asylum Carnacious.  
  
"Ridel Kinto, step up to the podium," a large man ordered.  
  
I strode over to the podium, taking each and every step with a confident stride. As soon as I stepped up to the podium I was taken to the side by a buff man with a glass eye, he pushed me to the right. I bit my tongue so I didn't lash out at this rude gesture, I hated being pushed around by these guards. "Now, you are here to get injected with a test antibacteria for sicknesses. Now, my little ginuea pig, be a good little girl and allow your arm to Jeff," the large man instructed coldly.  
  
I didn't budge as I stood there infront of all my fellow ill-minded heathens. Jeff yanked my arm and it felt like it was broken in two, I only let myself go because I wanted to be back to my dorm as soon as possible. A needle was inserted into a spot near my elbow, it was quite hot when the liquid was inserted into my nerves. Soon I could feel the injection start taking over my blood vessel's system, entering my brain and freezing my entire system. "Ugh...," is all I could manage before I blacked out.  
  
"Take her to her dorm, Renee is still there and she might be able to help," the large man instructed to Jeff.  
  
~ The Dorm ~  
  
"Ugh...my damn head....," I grunted as I opened my eyes.  
  
Renee was stooped over me, watching me with sorrow filled eyes. I rolled onto my side, turning away from my dormmate. "I was worried, Ridel. They brought you in and you had this expression which really scared me," Renee said with a sigh.  
  
I didn't turn around to answer her, I didn't care. I heard her move about back to her bed and sit down, I closed my eyes again to drift into a neverending trecherous dream. But it was shattered when the dorm room door opened. "Renee, it's time for your examination," a gruff voice ordered.  
  
"Alright, I hope you get well, Ridel," Renee said in a slight whisper.  
  
The door closed and I sat up in my bed, staring at the door with intense interest. A demon was standing on the door, defying gravity and mocking me with a smirk. "Go away, demon! I have no time to spare with you!" I growled.  
  
The demon only mocked me more by making a face and I replied with my pillow, which I threw at the little heathen. "Stop it I say!"  
  
I stood up and opened the door, stepping out into the crowded hallways of this damned asylum. People shoving each other and some even carrying knives with them wandered through the halls, I spotted a young man with a scar over his face and blonde hair walking confidently down the hallway. It was Seifer, a young twenty four year old who has been here for quite some time. I passed him but not without a long staring contest with him, I turned around and watched him go. He turned his head and smirked, a knife reflecting the light in his back pocket. "Oh, excuse me," a male voice said.  
  
I turned and a young man dressed in all black attire stood behind me, waiting for me to move out of his way. "Oh? You want me to move?" I inquired sourly.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
I smirked slightly and allowed him to pass me by, he was a good chap. It wasn't Ravin's fault he was polite, before he was sent here his parents had taught him proper manners. He had a thing for blood, I wouldn't blame him because blood was the only thing us crazy people thought about. "Hey! Move out of my way!" a high pitched girl cried.  
  
I stepped out of the way as a blonde rushed by, her pigtails flailing behind her. Her name is Quistis Trepe and I don't know much about her myself, but some say she has a thing for Zell.  
  
I wandered to the lunchroom and grabbed myself a tray, gathering the needed essentials for my daily nutrition and diet. A strand of my crimson red hair slid over my shoulder and I cursed at its' insolence. A hand reached over and brushed the strand of hair away, I turned and the hand belonged to Zell. He was a tall young man with spiked blondish hair, emerald eyes and a great smile. He smiled and left me in the commotion of the lunchroom, I turned and sat down at the nearest table. After I finished my meal, I spotted Renee eating by herself at a round table in the back of the room. The last time someone tried to sit near her she attacked them with a hidden knife in her bra. I walked over and sat across from her. "Hey, I'm sorry for not saying a thank you this morning," I said solemnly.  
  
Renee didn't look up but I just knew she appreciated that gesture of kindness. "Oh, I shouldn't bother you with no nonsense worrying," she said and looked at me.  
  
She had a bruise across her cheek and I frowned. "They hit you?"  
  
"Oh...ummm...I...," she struggled for words.  
  
"What happened?" I inquired with strength in my voice.  
  
But before she could answer Seifer waltzed over and sat down at the table. "Hello ladies," he said with his normal, non-emotional voice.  
  
I turned to glare at Seifer but I spotted Demons surrounding Renee, they were laughing at her and kissing each other. I glared at the Demons instead and they went away. Seifer looked at me with a playful smirk. "Hey, Ridel. I noticed you tried to glare at me in the halls, but I have my own defense against your kind of glares," he muttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm diseased now?" I inquired coldly.  
  
"Oh, no no no, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Then how did you mean it to be?" Renee inquired as she looked at Seifer.  
  
I could see a slight blush in her cheeks, it even hid her bruise she had acquired from a scientist. Seifer gazed over at me once again and I felt his hand slid up my thigh, I turned to glare at him with my brown eyes until I felt him remove his hand. " I'll be in the dorm, Ridel," Renee said with a slight stutter.  
  
I nodded and she left me alone with Seifer. He leaned over the table and touched my cheek with his hand. "Why do you ignore me?" he inquired with a hint of roughness to his tone.  
  
"Because you are a pig?" I replied coldly and stood up.  
  
"Do not fear me, Ridel."  
  
"All I fear is death itself...not you."  
  
I turned and walked away towards the doors, I heard footsteps behind me and I walked faster. Arms wrapped around me as I entered the hallway, no one was around in the halls and fury rose in my chest. "Don't leave so soon, Ridel," Seifer's voice whispered into my ear.  
  
"Get your arms off of me, Seifer," I growled with my teeth clenched.  
  
Seifer turned me around and gazed into my eyes, his hands moving up and down trying to calm me. But I only rewarded him with a swift kick in the groin and he doubled over. I raced back to my dorm and shut the door behind me. "What happened?" Renee inquired as I turned around.  
  
I frowned and sat down on my bed. "Nothing," I replied and fell onto my back.  
  
Renee stood up and paced back and forth between our beds. She had her thumb in her mouth, biting the tip until blood soon began to flow from her biting. "Renee," I warned.  
  
Renee pulled her finger away and sat down on her bed. "I just...I want out," she muttered and hugged herself tightly.  
  
I sat up and gathered my long hair, I pulled it and let it fall on my shoulder. "All of us want out of this damn place, but no guard would ever let us out because of our so called 'hell bent' problems. We are stuck here, Renee, and there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it!"  
  
Renee looked at me with her bluish gray eyes, her hair was short and she wore a plain white jumper. She looked so frail and secure in her outfit, it made me wonder why she never let many people close to her. "Ridel...you don't seem to have many problems," she said in a hushed tone.  
  
I leaned forward, bringing my face so close to hers that I could glare into her pupils. "You think I have no problems?! What the hell is blinding you. eh?!"  
  
I got up and walked over to the bathroom. My only problem with Renee was her curious attitude towards me. "...Ridel...," Renee sighed.  
  
I ignored her and put my attention on my reflection in the mirror. A toned face, pierced nose and crimson red hair. Brown eyes that seemed to change to a gray brown in the evening and pale skin. My body was my own security, the blood that ran through my veins had ceased to even be called blood. I was an average teenager, not too short and not too tall. I turned around and leaned against the white wall, allowing Renee to look at my expression. She laid down on her bed and seemed to fall asleep. I wandered over to the door and stepped outside, peering to the left and right. I spotted Zell walking towards the caged outside and I decided to follow him outside.  
  
~ The Cage ~  
  
"I know you're there, Ridel," Zell said and stopped in the doorway.  
  
I walked over to him as he turned around, his eyes glistening in the moonlight which seeped into the hallway. "I just thought to join you outside," I replied with a smirk.  
  
Maybe it was just me, but I felt a burning sensation in my chest. It was like Zell lit a fire inside of me when he smiled back. "Alright, you can join me outside."  
  
I followed Zell outside and made sure to close the door behind me. He headed over to a willow tree and slid through the leaves which hung to the grassy floor. I entered into the cool leafy cage and sat next to Zell, it wasn't as caged as I had thought, above us was a clear view of the night sky. "So, why did you want to come with me?" Zell inquired.  
  
I stretched my legs out infront of me and stared at the sky. "I really haven't been outside lately, or had any reason to," I replied quietly.  
  
Zell smirked and I felt his eyes on me, scanning and checking me out. I felt my face growing very hot and it felt as if a whole tub of hot water was poured on my body. "Seifer would get jealous if he caught you with me," Zell whispered.  
  
"I don't care for Seifer," I muttered and looked at Zell.  
  
All of a sudden he leaned closer, his face so close to mine that I could actually hear his breathing. "You have something inside of you, so angry and evil....are you hurting?"  
  
I turned away," what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...there is something in your heart. It's hurting, aching for something. It's eating you alive."  
  
I felt his hand on mine which was nearest to him, maybe he had shifted his hand and didn't realize it was on mine. I turned and looked at him. "What is your case?" I inquired.  
  
"I see viruses.....attacking someones heart and soul. It pains me to see it...I hate my problems. They haunt my dreams and my reality," he replied.  
  
His voice made my body go numb, it was so soothing to hear him talk. I leaned closer but he stood up to hold a hand out to the sky. "Don't you wish we could all just heal....and be normal human beings?"  
  
I stood up also and nodded. "Sometimes...but what's life without the psyco?"  
  
Zell turned to me and it felt as if we both were staring into each others eyes for a minute. It seemed to me as if it lasted longer than that, but he soon broke the gaze and pushed through the leaves. "Are you leaving?" I inquired as I followed him.  
  
"No, just getting a better look at the sky."  
  
I heard the door open and spotted Renee entering with someone. I grabbed Zell and pulled him back into the leaves. "Hey hey! I don't want anything-"  
  
"Oh shut up, Zell. I'm not trying anything..," I whispered into his ear.  
  
I listened for Renee and her partner.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Renee's voice inquired.  
  
I frowned, so it wasn't Renee who came.  
  
"Just to talk, you know," replied an all too familiar voice replied.  
  
I almost lost my lunch, it was Seifer.  
  
"About what? Ridel?" Renee asked with a sigh.  
  
"No, not about that nutcase. Just...us. I want to know why you're so ansy around me now that I've spawned an interest in her."  
  
"I'm not ansy around you. Just uncomfortable when you two get friendly."  
  
Friendly? Friendly my ass, I thought.  
  
"Friendly? We're not that friendly, she hates my guts. She showed it earlier, but that's not the point. Can you tell her that there's a new guy here...and she should meet him, can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's this guys' name?"  
  
"His name is Squall, he has illusions. I think they'd get along very well with her demons and his illusions."  
  
I gritted my teeth and felt Zell struggle in my arms. "Ridel...your hand is...cutting off the circulation to my arm!" he growled under his breath.  
  
I released my hold on him and listened.  
  
"Okay...I'll tell her, but she might not listen to me," Renee said.  
  
"Make her listen, be aggressive....,"Seifer said with a slight rough tone.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned to Zell. "Do you believe this!?" I whispered.  
  
"No! I can't...I can't believe that I've missed lights out," he replied.  
  
I frowned. "You weren't listening..."  
  
Zell looked at me and smiled warmly," I only believe that you are overreacting."  
  
I heard Renee and Seifer leave and I actually felt happy they did. I didn't feel good about doing it, but I went along with it. I leaned forward, planted a kiss on Zell's lips and ran out of there like there was no tomorrow.  
  
~ The Dorm ~  
  
"Where were you?" Renee inquired as she looked up from a book.  
  
"I was....in the bathroom," I replied and sat on my bed.  
  
I pulled my shirt off and pulled my black trousers off before sliding under the warm covers. Renee watched me close my eyes and I drifted into an awaited slumber.  
  
~ The Dream ~  
  
"Ridel," a voice said soothingly.  
  
I opened my eyes, a light shone down on me as I sat up. "Huh? Where am I?" I inquired.  
  
I turned and spotted Zell standing near me, with only a pair of shorts on. I blushed as he sat down on my bed and put his hands on my cheeks. "I've waited a long time for you to waken from your slumber," he whispered seductively.  
  
I plunged into the feeling of his aura, the feeling of his hands over my body. I kissed him passionatly on the lips as we lay there on the sheer white bedspread. Then his image vanished and transformed into Seifer. "Ridel...," he said as he held me down on my bed.  
  
"No! Seifer!" I cried out.  
  
Seifer held me there, his body over mine and his hands wrapped around my wrists. I was powerless against him now, I was at his mercy. "I know you love me...you just don't show it," he said with a frown.  
  
That face made me want to hold him close, he looked like a lost boy without a teddy bear. I leaned closer to him, ready to kiss him on the lips but then my dream was shattered.  
  
~ The Dorm ~  
  
"Ridel, wake up," Zell's voice beckoned.  
  
I opened my eyes and Zell was really there, I almost jumped out of my skin. "What are you doing here?" I inquired hotly as I pulled the sheets tightly around me.  
  
Zell's eyes wandered away and I sighed, he looked at me and shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you," he said.  
  
"About?"  
  
I then remembered that I had kissed him and ran from the cage. I lowered my eyes. "I felt an aura...I thought it was yours, so I came. I found you dreaming and your heart was beating real wild like...I think another virus came to you. But then again...it might have just been a nightmare."  
  
A nightmare, oh, if only he knew. "Yeah...I had a dream," I said with a yawn.  
  
"Was it a nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah...sort of anyways."  
  
Zell, as I had realized, was only in a pair of black baggy nightpants. He sat down on my bed and I slid over. "I'll sleep in here tonight...the dorms are locked," he whispered and slid under the covers next to me.  
  
The heat of his body made my skin become goosebumpy, I blushed deeply as he layed his head on my pillow and turned on his side to look at me. I could only stare into his eyes and he smiled politely. "I won't do anything, I'll leave early so I can at least change and get a shower in tomorrow," he said and yawned.  
  
I felt his leg rub against mine and it made me jump, Zell looked at me with question filled eyes. "You nervous that I might try something? If it makes you feel better I could-"  
  
"It's fine...really," I cut in.  
  
He smiled and nodded a thank you. I felt the need to hug him and pull him close to myself, but in my current condition I felt as if I couldn't. That he wouldn't appreciate me gesture. But it surprised me that he reached over and pulled me closer to him. "This will make sure I don't hog the blanket," he whispered with a slight humorous hint in his voice.  
  
I smiled and let him wrap his arms around me, a friendly gesture of kindness that I soon fell into a dreamy sleep to.  
  
~ To Be Continued. Ah yes, the first chapter. Second is us meeting the young man named Squall, if you don't get what I am doing all my characters will be in first person in their designated chapters. Meaning the next chapter is where Squall will be in first person p.o.v. So, hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you'll like the second. 


	2. I'm Not Real

Title- Intense Measures  
  
~ I don't own FF8, but I do own my ideas and settings. Er...I don't own the asylum though. Ah well, please enjoy.~  
  
Rated R For- Violence, language, slight suggestive themes, induced ill- minds and maybe slight yaoi  
  
Author- BloodOfAngelsX.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOO------~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter- Two  
  
Title- I'm Not Real.  
  
I see things. I can't touch them but I can see things, and they scare me enough that sometimes I can't even sleep. I am Squall Lionheart by the way, and I see things that are not really there. Illusionary people, animals and many other things. It's my first day here, I don't know anyone or care to know. But I need someone...anyone like me, who sees things that are not there.  
  
~ Cafeteria ~  
  
"You'll find people here that are sort of like you, but I warn you to stay away from Seifer. He's a rambunctious twenty-four year old with a fancy for sharp objects," a guard said to me as I entered the cafeteria.  
  
I wandered to a round table in a secluded corner and set my tray down on it. A round piece of meat to go with my round table and weird looking potatoes, if it was that. I looked around to find anyone with any interest in knowing who I was, but some were too busy talking to people or to themselves. I spotted a girl with crimson red hair and brown eyes walking over to a table, another girl sat there. She had short blonde hair and bluish gray eyes, the white jumper only made her look frail and secret in her world. A young man sat by them, and as I could tell, was bothering the crimson haired girl enough that she stood up and knocked her chair over. She looked over at me and I quickly looked away, as if she'd believe I wasn't watching her. I heard footsteps stop right in front of me, the smell of a perfume wafted into my nose. "Excuse me, but are you new around here?" inquired a slightly dark tone.  
  
I looked up and the crimson haired girl stood there, hands on hips and a smile playing across her lips. She was beautiful and I thought I was having yet another illusion. "Yes, I'm new here," I replied quietly.  
  
I felt stupid at my own weak voice, but the girl sat down across from me and propped her chin with a fist. "What's your name?"  
  
"Squall, yours?"  
  
"My name is Ridel, I'm not usually nice to newcomers but you looked a little down in the breeches."  
  
I smiled at her comment. "Thank you for actually talking to me....who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, they are only patients here...not really to be called friends. But the girl is Renee and the stupid dumbass is Seifer. You should stay away from that bastard if you know what's good for you too. What are you in for anyways?"  
  
"I see illusions. Why are you here?"  
  
Ridel seemed to lose interest in me after I had told her what I see, she was biting her bottom lip and checking her nails. Her reply came out of nowhere. "I see demons."  
  
"Demons?! You mean...spirits of those who hate people?"  
  
"Sure, why not call them that. I call them assholes without lives," she said with a ring of disgust evident in her voice.  
  
I smirked. "Well, illusions aren't much better you know. They come every now and then and bug the hell out of you."  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you Squall...but time is short and I must catch up on my time. See you later," she said with a smile.  
  
Ridel left my table and I stood, leaving my tray on the round table and headed after her. We went by the two people she was with before and the one called Seifer stuck his foot out. I had little time to react as I tripped over his foot and landed hard on the concrete floor, busting my head pretty good on the ground. Incredible pain shot through me and I cried out. I felt someone by my side, pressing their hand on my forehead and shushing my screams. I opened my eyes and saw Ridel kneeling beside me, then guards came and pushed her out of the way.  
  
~ Rehabilation Room ~  
  
"Oh good...you're awake," a nurse said as I opened my eyes.  
  
I looked around, disorientated enough that I couldn't remember my problems. "W-w-where am I?" I croaked.  
  
"Oh, just recovering from a bad fall. You're going to be fine, we just had to stitch you up. You've been here for two nights and Ridel came to visit last night. She was in for only ten minutes but she hoped you to get well."  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, I coughed when I remembered the pain I felt when I had fell on the concrete ground. "Oh, and you can go to your dorm tonight. You'll be dorming with a young man named Ravin, he'll be here around midnight so get some rest," the nurse advised and left the room for me to sleep.  
  
Only a few moments later did a young man step into the room. His appearence made me look at him twice, he was tall with dark wavy hair. Long bangs hung loosely on the sides of his face and eyes of light blue stood out against the short wavy hair. He smirked as he walked over and sat down in a chair next to my bed. "I heard of your fall," he whispered.  
  
I soon realized that's how low he talked. "Oh...it was nothing really," I replied with my own smile.  
  
He reached over and touched the bandage on my forehead, I winced at the soon returning throb. Ravin took back his hand and frowned. "Seifer tripped you, eh? Tsk, what an asshole. But anyways, I should introduce myself. My name is Ravin Smith, my so called problem is seeing zombies and another so called problem is having an obsession with blood. But don't let all that scare you or anything, I'm a pretty nice guy if you get to know me."  
  
I nodded slightly and tried to block out the pain in my head. " My problems are actually getting myself together...but other than that I see illusions. My name is Squall Lionheart...I think I befriended a girl named Ridel also."  
  
"Ridel, eh? She's a looker isn't she? Well, I don't take too well to her myself. Anyways, I should show you to your dorm room that you will be..heh, an unlucky chap to share with me," Ravin said with a mischeavous smirk as he stood.  
  
I sat up and slid out of the bed, Ravin slid his hand around my waist and helped me walk. Later on I would take kindly to his generousity.  
  
~ The Dorm ~  
  
Ravin opened the door and helped me inside the room. It was small and white, two beds lined the two walls and a sink was way in the back. I actually felt comfortable in these small spaces, I felt at home because those bastards I had lived with closed me into tight spots like these. "I hope you like the dorm, I myself haven't had the time to clean up my side and I should be getting to work. You hungry?" Ravin inquired as he set me down on my bed.  
  
I sat there with a daydream expression it might have seemed, because all I heard from his mouth was slurred. I looked around and found the faint stains of blood of the walls and sink. My eyesight isn't that good so I think the blood stains were brighter than what I saw. "You have an obsession with blood alright," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"You think so...just like all the others. Why can't we fall into our drone parts of our brains and stop worrying about shit like that. No one cares about no one, and I don't intend on letting anyone care about what I do with my damn self," Ravin grumbled with his teeth gritting together.  
  
He stormed out of the room and slammed the metallic door shut, the faint ringing spread through my already aching ears. "You think he's angry?" a feminen voice inquired.  
  
I looked up and a young girl stood before me, long dark hair covering her bare chest and a long skirt around her hips. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head viciously. "You're not real! Go away!" I cried.  
  
"But you've been saying that every time I've come...but I'm never really gone. You need someone to talk to, I know you do."  
  
I looked at the girl and jumped up, which made me very woosy and disoriented. "Go....away.....yo.."  
  
I collapsed onto the ground, my body was numb and my palms were sweaty. I spotted a knife under Ravin's bed and reached for it, summoning all my strength in my lower half to move. "Don't do it, Squall. You'll regret spreading your blood...wasting precious energy," the girl said and nelt beside me.  
  
Her image changed to Ridel's and I blinked, my hands trembled and I felt myself think about what she actually looked like. I shook my head and grabbed the knife, brought it to my wrist and slid it down along my arm. The pain spread through me like a poison, hitting the dulling pain and making it throb once again. Blood seemed to gush from my self inflicted wound, spreading on the white ground and covering my white clothes. But I soon began to laugh, laugh at this pain. Maybe I was going crazy but it felt good to cut myself, the illusion was gone and the head pain was replaced with arm pain. "Is this how it's supposed to feel?" I asked no one in particular but myself.  
  
I held my arm as it bleed, enjoying what time I had before someone would see me bleeding. I awaited Ravin's arrival, or even the guards arrival. My pants were stained, my shirt was slowly becoming useless because of the blood and my heart was racing with questions. Why are you doing this? You're bleeding, why? It hurts, why are you hurting me?  
  
Those questions could only go unanswered, my mind was now sleeping and another part of my brain was awakening. My whole body stopped trembling, my mind didn't ask questions and my arm seemed to stop hurting. Everything painful had shutdown, now I was inside my insane origin. I was myself, no one else. I was not Squall, but myself. "...egh....ugh....mgh...," I murmered with drool sliding down the side of my chin.  
  
I grinned, allowing more saliva to slide over my bottom lip. I heard the door open but paid no mind to it, it was nobody that important. "Squall!" Ravin cried out and nelt down to pick the knife up.  
  
He pulled me to my feet and I snapped back into reality, the pain soon surged into my brain and I collapsed without his hand. Ravin nelt beside me and tore his shirt, showing muscular abdominal muscles and chest. He wrapped the cloth around my arm and tied it tight, he didn't even look at me when I looked at him through now teary eyes. "I....I'm sorry," I muttered as I blinked back the tears.  
  
Ravin's face was right next to mine and when he looked at me it seemed as if our faces could have hit each other. "It's fine...what happened to you?" he inquired worridly.  
  
I gazed into his lovely eyes and shook away a thought. "I had an illusion...I kind of went insane and took your knife.."  
  
Ravin nodded, his face still so close to mine that I just wanted to reach out and touch him. I didn't care how he would take it, i just wanted to feel his skin. I bit my bottom lip, chewing anxiously on it. I had no idea if he was that way or not, but he didn't seem too interested in any girls. "Ravin...," I whispered.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" he inquired as he finished with the bandage.  
  
I leaned more but then bit my lip hard, drawing blood and grimicing at the now slight pain. Ravin looked at me, reached over and slid his finger over my bottom lip. A smile grew on his lips and he leaned forward, his lips meeting mine and his hand slowly sliding to the back of my neck. This was my first real kiss, as I might say. He broke the kiss and stood up slowly. "I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be back," he said silently and slipped out the door.  
  
I sat there in awe, but a smile soon grew on my face and I got up to stand. I sat down on my bed and fell back, but not without hitting my head on the wall first and crying out in agony. But the pain soon came to my unbelievable fit of giggles. I'm gay, I can finally say that I'm gay. And I may have found someone with the same interest as I.  
  
To Be Continued. ~I hope you Squall fans do not get offended, I didn't really like writing the whole kissy kissy part but I don't have that many girls for the guys to hook up with...if they actually do. And in my mind Ravin and Squall make a real cute couple even though Ravin is sixteen and Squall is nineteen. Oh, I should write the ages...even when you know Seifer's age. Zell is twenty, Quistis is nineteen, Ridel(I think I said she was seventeen) and Renee is seventeen. Now you know. And I hope you like Seifer's chapter. 


End file.
